


Guardian

by Angelofchaos98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Guardian Angels, One Shot, Soulmates, Why did this become sad, completed story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: The first time, it was just her imagination.The second time, she was beginning to suspect that something wasn't right.The third time, she couldn't ignore it any longer.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post I saw (on facebook) by tumblr user ultrasail. It was a soulmate AU idea that I wrote a one shot for. 
> 
> Basic idea: Everyone has a soulmate. If one soulmate dies before they get to meet the other, the can become that person's "guardian angel," or at least, the ghost equivalent. 
> 
> Hence, this story came to be.

The first time it happened, Zoe was certain it was her imagination. A trick of the light, nothing more. She was having a difficult time at school dealing with bullies. They always seemed to be drawn to her, without any rhyme or reason for doing so. They were particularly harsh that day, their insults taking an extra toll on her self-worth. 

Zoe now sat in front of her bedroom mirror, sobbing violently. She didn't have the will to fight them, much less the will to fight her own growing emotions. She looked at the mess of fiery red hair that fell in a haphazard fashion across her forehead. In a fit of sadness and anger, she grabbed the scissors from her vanity and brought them to her frizzy red hair. 

But, she stopped. 

She couldn't explain it at the time, but she swore she saw something flicker in her mirror. It had launched itself forward the second she grabbed the scissors and Zoe found herself in such a state of shock, she had seemingly forgotten the scissors were in her hand. Whatever it was, it was gone now. She looked at the scissors and returned them back to their original place.

That night, her energy had been so sapped that she cried for a bit longer, before passing out on the floor. 

The second time it happened, Zoe was getting quite suspicious.

She had recently started dating. The guy had seemed good enough, but he had a problem with alcohol. At one point, he had come home, drunk and stumbling, and had attempted to rape Zoe. Somehow though, while he was trying to pin her down, the phone on the wall flew out of the receiver, landing with a clatter on the floor. The guy didn't pay it any mind until the cops were at the door and pulling him off of Zoe. 

According to the officers, someone had dialed 911 from her house. When no one on the other end spoke and they could only hear muffled cries, they scrambled to the house to find her situation.

Zoe realized it was too much to be coincidence. 

The third time it happened, Zoe was grabbing groceries from her local market and was just about to head home. She got to the main road and was about to cross the street, when a car came barreling down the road. She almost stepped out, not noticing the out of control vehicle, but suddenly felt a force hold her from behind, keeping her in place for a few, vital seconds. Long enough that the car whizzed by, missing her by a few, mere inches. 

Zoe whirled around, hoping to thank her would-be savior, only to find empty air. 

She knew that something was up. 

The young woman went to person she trusted, a youth pastor who lived nearby named Jack. His beliefs were sometimes questioned, due to their somewhat outside the box teachings, but she hoped he could shed some light on what was happening. After telling him what had occured, he sat back in his chair and looked out the window, lost in thought. 

“You know,” he started as he sat forward, “there are many cultures that believe in the existence of soulmates. A person who is most compatible at the deepest level imaginable. I had visited one such culture a few years ago.” He paused, allowing his words to sink in, then continued. “Their culture had an interesting belief that if one soulmate dies, their spirit becomes, for lack of a better term, the other’s ‘guardian angel.’ I found it truly fascinating.” 

Jack gave the young woman a hug and though she was still confused, he smiled. 

“I know it may not explain what exactly is happening to you. But I hope you might gain some insight from such stories. You are very smart, Zoe. Very open minded. You are kind, with a compassionate heart. Don't lose sight of what you value.”

Zoe agreed and went home. 

The young woman felt a sudden need to thank her “Angel” when she got home. As she put her pajamas on, she knelt by the edge of the bed. She had never been particularly religious, but she felt the need to do so anyways. 

“Thank you, whoever you are.” 

A few years later, at age 30, Zoe was diagnosed with cancer. The doctor tried everything they could, but ultimately, the cancer became terminal. 

As she lay in the hospital bed, she felt alone. There weren't a lot of people in her life, not many friends or family. Pastor Jack had come to see her earlier that day, but otherwise, no one came. The steady beep of the heartbeat monitor was soothing, but only to a point. 

Even then, in all the fear and pain, Zoe swore she felt a hand on hers and soft kiss planted on her forehead. 

She died in her sleep that same night. 

As her eyes fluttered open, she saw a lavender colored ceiling, peppered with glow-in-the-dark stars, something she had always been fond of as a child. She sat up slowly, finding herself in a plush bed with a comfortable set of pillows and blankets. Glancing over at the bedside table, she saw a vase with her favorite flowers, forget-me-nots, and a note propped up against it. She began to unfold it, reading each line with care. 

_“I know you don't know my name, but I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you. You are so precious and wonderful, beyond what I might be able to put on a page. You see, I died because of a hit-and-run. I didn't get much of a chance to live. But when I died, I heard a voice telling me about you. Telling me I could protect you. I didn't get much of a life, but I wanted you to. So, I stayed. When those girls hurt you and did such terrible things, I simply couldn't stand by and let their words affect you. When that man tried to attack you, I was incapable of doing much against him. But, as helpless as I was, I could still get to the phone. When that car came so close to taking your precious life away, I held you in my arms. Because as much as I wanted to be with you, I knew that you should still live your life fully. When you fell ill, I stayed with you every night. And when your time came, I gave you a kiss on your forehead because those kisses often mean the most. I've waited a long time to meet you. Now, finally, I can._

_Zoe, my love, my soulmate, Welcome Home._

_Sincerely, Alex, your soulmate.”_

Placing the note back on the table, Zoe felt tears well up in her eyes. She was loved. She was cared for. She was wanted.

The door on the other side of the room opened and a young man stepped into the room. He smiled and walked to her, kneeling before her. He took her hands in his own and kissed them gently. He looked up at her face, tears in his own eyes. 

“Welcome Home.”


End file.
